Blast From The Past Chaos
by Redstrikerborg
Summary: A bunch of stories that doesn't necessarily follow the mains stories plot. Just a bunch of fun stories base on holidays or things that inspire me  AU's . Starring the known Assassins/Templars and OC's -ON HIATUS
1. Altair and Lightning

**(Altair Belongs to Ubisoft) ****(The rest are my OC's)**

**If you haven't read the main story, these stories may be confusing. For the best expreince you should read the Blast From The Past frist and then refer to this chapters when it's mentioned to but it's not a requirment. **

**This chapter is to give you a better insight on my OCs abilities. So I'm sorry if it's a little boring.**

**(A time manipulation with a little fantasy. Starring Altair, and OC)**

Lightning, Renni and Altair walked into the medic bay area. The room was similar to the one he was in the day before. Renni tugged at her father coat. "Is he going to be alright?"

He nodded then looked to Altair. "You'll have to remove your robes, it will make it easier this time to tend to your injuries." Lightning opened a few cupboards looking for the things he needed. When he found the items, he placed them on a table next to the bed.

Altair removed his belt and shoulder strap then placed them on the bed. He then removed his robes and folded them next to his belt. Lightning walked over to pick up the robes and handed them to Renni.

"Please go see Terra, I'm sure she'll be able to do something about his robes." He watched her run off as asked. "I'll give you one of my sweater to use while we repair your cloths." He got the last thing he needed and motioned for Altair to sit on the bed.

He sat on the bed and listened as Lightning explained to him what he was doing. He watched as Lightning take notes of his blood pressure, temperature, and his breathing. "Why do you write everything down?"

"It's just the way our system works, it will help better treat you later if you should need it." He looked up and saw he wasn't satisfied with that answer. "If you where to fall ill later, then all one would have to do is look up your file and they would have a better idea of might be wrong with you then wasting time playing a guessing game." He got up to put some of the stuff away. "Lucky, you don't seem to have developed any infections from your injuries."

Lightning and motioned for him to lay down on the bed, he leaned on his elbows. "You can tell, without even unwrapping the bandages?"

"Yes, your vitals are normal, if they weren't it would indicate a problem." He taken a seat next to the bed and started cutting off the bandages. "How would they have treated this back in Masyaf?" He applied a numbing cream on the right side of his stomach.

"Well, considering my injuries at the moment. If I was still a Master Assassin I would have been stitched up then, sent out on another mission. By the time I reached my destination I would have been well enough to get the job done but since I'm Grandmaster now its hard to say. I was ordered to be in bed once for a week over a cut I received on my leg while sparring with a fellow Assassin. Though I didn't comply with that order they didn't leave me alone for that week either." He watched Lightning re-stitch his side. "How is it I'm not felling that?"

"I applied an anaesthetic cream, it will numb the area for an hour or two." He had finished and held up a bottle over his left shoulder. "This stuff will burn but the pain will past." Then he poured it on the wound the only reaction he noticed was that he clenched his fist slightly. "I don't think I have ever seen someone not groan in pain to this stuff." His other injuries were just simple cuts and only needed to be cleaned and bandaged. "Not only a skilled fight but well in control of your emotions, your a rare breed indeed."

"You're wife is rare as well. I only know of one other woman that put up a good fight, she was also able to nick me here and there before I found my opening." He saw Lightning raise a brow. "She turned out not to be my target so I let her live."

"But you would have killed Redstriker." He said bluntly, he watched Altair turn his gaze away from him. They fell silent for a while as he continued with the bandages.

"My concern was the Apple, it is a dangerous weapon in the wrong hands. She was unfortunately in my way."

"Hell knows no fury as a woman scorned, you were attacking the children and she was more then willing to put her life on the line for them. She would have made sure to take you with her if you'd made that final blow." He lightly chuckled.

"Why do you laugh at the thought of your wife dying?"

"We have been in so many near death situations, I have lost count. We no longer fear the idea of death but we have made it to a point that if we where to face death we would make sure not to be facing him alone." Suddenly Lightning phone rang, he got up and stepped out of the room for a few moments. When he returned he had a white hood sweater in hand. "Seems like Renni been playing with fire again." He chuckled.

He sat cross legged on the bed. "She had said you and your wife are able to do it to, how?"

"Its something we were born with, evolution. Only 15% of the population seem to have some ability related to earth. I have electricity, and a speed advantage. Redstriker has fire but she is also the only person I know that can use other earth abilities as well, which has unfortunately got a lot of peoples attention on her. You'll notice later the rest of the family has an element of the earth as well, though its a rare fluke for a family to all have an ability."

"It seems like your wife discourages Renni from using her ability?"

"She is still too young to be using it. The more you use your ability the faster it will wear you out, Redstriker and I may have mastered our abilities long ago but it still takes a toll on us after a while but it's nothing a little rest won't fix." He finished and was putting the remaining items away.

"In my era, you lot would have been hung for witchcraft or for being possessed or some other non senses the Templars could come up with. Is the world really that accepting of these abilities?" Lightning had handed him the sweater and he put it on.

"In truth, no. People are often fearful or jealous of us, and the government has passed out special collars to be placed on our necks when we are arrested. They have managed to figure out a way to disable our abilities with them, the collars have also fallen into the hands of people that want to do us harm and because of that we rely more on our fighting skills and ingenuity then our abilities."


	2. Merry Christmas Assassins

**(Altair, Malik, Ezio, Leonardo belong to Ubisoft)**  
><strong>(Thorn Belongs to lekiie)<strong>  
><strong>(The rest are my OC)<strong>

**(A time manipulation with a little fantasy. Starring Altair, Malik, Ezio, Leonardo and OC)**

The evening was a rather quiet one. Nothing too eventful had happened today, The weather was much colder now then it had been a few days ago, Altair could only bare to stay on the roof for a short while before he lost feeling in his hands and feet. His robes did little to keep him warm out there so he was stuck in the house. He and Malik were locked in an Intense battle. Altair watched Malik's hand carefully as he moved it. After some time Malik finally made his move.

"Checkmate." Malik sat back in the chair with a grin as he watched his friend curse under his breath.

He let out a sigh. "Best 4 out of 7?"

"Your just going to lose again." Ezio said not looking up from the t.v. "yes! I'm in the lead!" He shouted.

"Not for long." Jack calmly said as he sent a turtle shell flying knocking the lead car out of the race. He looked over to see Ezio jaw opened in disbelief before putting down the controller to leave.

"Bested by the child?" Altair stated with a smirk on his face.

"I bet I could beat you at chess." He said pointing at the chess board.

"Good, gives me a break" Malik sighed in relief. "Maybe you'll stand a chance at winning now." He got up to leave, Renni had nearly crashed into him.

"Sorry! I need your guys help!" Renni had a sound of urgency in her voice that grab their attention.

"What's wrong?" Malik had asked.

"Mom and Dad are out and we haven't decorated for Christmas yet! I need help bring up the Christmas boxes and the tree." She grabbed Altair's hand and started pulling him towards the door.

"Christmas?" Ezio asked.

"Yes, Christmas!" She huffed at Ezio and placed her hand on her sides. "We decorate, spend time with family, have a meal, sing, and get gifts from family and Santa!" She grabbed Altairs hand again. "Help me!" She whined.

"Santa?" Malik asked.

"He sees you, when your sleeping, he knows when your awake, he knows if you been bad or good so be good for goodness sake!" She danced while singing. "He gives gifts to all the good children around the world. He has nine reindeer that fly and pull him and his slay full of presents! He is also very fast to be able go all round the world in one night. My brothers and I tried staying up a few times to see if we could see him but we either missed him or fell a sleep."

"That's not possible." Altair said, he looked to the others. "Is it?"

"With everything I seen so far in this era, who knows?" Malik shrugged.

"It is possible!" Renni shouted. "Ezio, you help too!" Pointing a figure in his direction.

"I'm not going to be ordered around by a child." Ezio stated as he sat back on the couch annoyed. He looked back to see Altair looking at Renni confused as she started to sob and rub her eyes. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'll help." He got up and walked towards her.

She smiled. "Okay" and happily skipped down the hallway leaving Ezio shocked. He heard Altair chuckle as he realized he was tricked. "She's just as bad as her brothers."

Altair returned carrying three big boxes and Ezio with two, they placed them on the living room floor.

Renni opened one of the boxes and pulled out the tree. After some instructions they all helped decorate the living room. An hour later it was done, the tree was dressed in silver and gold with a hint of red, the rest of the room was similar in style. Renni run to the window and shrieked, startling them. "It's been snowing! Come, lets all go make snowmen!" After some more whining and some convincing she got them all to go outside.

Malik looked up at the darken sky and held out his hand, he caught some snowflakes to find they melt on contact. Altair crouched down and picked up a hand full of snow, it was cold to the touch and also noticed it turned to water. He felt an impact on the back of his head, he turned to see Ezio laughing.

"Haven't you guys ever seen snow before?" He was tossing another snowball in his hand.

"Actually no. We live in the desert, it never this cold there." Malik watched Renni start rolling the snow into a ball that grow bigger and bigger.

Thorn crashed into Ezio making him fall into the snow. "Sorry." He said as he looked down at Ezio. He turned to Jack, "HA! I win."

"You always win, but I'll beat you one day." Jack huffed catching his breath.

"Come on, lets race again." Thorn started jogging in place.

"No, I don't want to anymore." Jack returned to the house.

Thorn had frowned and looked to the Assassins. "Who's up for a race?" He began jogging in place again. He saw Ezio and Altair shake their head. "Oh, I see your chicken." He started laughing. "Oh wait, you already know I'll beat you then." He pointed to Ezio. "We already turned you into a chicken." Then to Altair "I already know your slow." Then to Malik. "Malik the only one that stands a chance at beating me." He grinned at the glares he was receiving, his plan was working. Just another push and he'll have them right were he wants them.

Malik chuckled. "His got you both there."

"I remember out running you, Malik. There's no way you can beat me." Altair stated.

"Is that so? Then we'll have to it to the test, now won't we." Malik grinned at Altair.

"You guys can knock yourselves out, I'd rather go back inside." Ezio turned to head to the house.

"So you are chicken, lets make this interesting then. If I win, you three have to do whatever I say for a day. If you win, then I'll do whatever you three want for a day." Thorn grinned.

They all eyes him suspiciously. "How do we know you'll keep your word if one of us wins?" Ezio asked.

"Well, we are all men of our word aren't we?" He extended his hand. They all shook it in agreement.

"Okay. What are the rules then." Altair asked.

"One lap around the villa, first one to make it back here wins." He took a running position and saw the others do as well. "We start on go, 1...2...3...GO!"

Altair was in the lead, followed closely by Malik and Ezio. When they turned the first corner, Ezio was in the lead, followed by Malik and Altair. By the second turn, they were all in a pretty even fight for first. Half way to the third turn Thorn had come out of no where and passed them. They all watched in disbelief and double there efforts to catch up. They reached the finish line to see Thorn patiently waiting for them. Ezio collapsed into the snow panting, while Altair had his hands leaning on his knees and Malik was looking to the sky breathing heavy.

"Looks like I won." He grinned. "Remember we are all men of our word." He headed to the house. "That was too easy."

They all glared at him. Ezio lifted his head out of the snow. "What was the agreement again?" Then the horrifying truth came to them.

Malik headed to the house, Altair followed. "Are you not coming in side?" Malik turned to Ezio.

"No, I think I'd rather freeze to death here." He placed his face in the snow.

Altair chucked. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"You guys are being ridiculous, what's the worst thing an eight-year-old can make us do?" Malik headed in side leaving them behind.

"Guess his right." Ezio got up from the snow and cleaned himself off. "How do you think he manged to beat us?"

"I'm starting to think he has his father's speed ability." He went inside followed by Ezio.

An hour had passed and the three returned to the living room.

"Your right, we should have froze to death outside." Malik stated annoyed.

"At lest your doesn't look as stupid as mine." Ezio was adjusting his nose.

"On the bright side, at lest we aren't back at Masyaf in these." Altair sat down on the couch.

"Since when do you look on the bright side of things, Altair." Malik raised a brow.

"Would you want to face the other Assassins and ... Abbas, looking like this?"

"Good point." Malik nodded.

Leonardo and the children entered the living room.

"How exciting, you all agreed to dress up after all." Leonardo happily said.

"What are we suppose to be dressed up as anyway?" Ezio asked.

"Altair is Santa Claus, Malik is Santa's Little Helper and your Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer." He waved them to follow. "Come, the children want to be in a picture with you."

"What?, Wait... Digital or painting?" Ezio asked.

"Both." Leonardo left.

Ezio sighed. "Better get comfortable in these outfits, we'll be wearing them for a while."


	3. Happy New Year Assassins

**(Altair, Malik, Ezio, Leonardo belong to Ubisoft)**  
><strong>(Thron Belongs to lekiie)<strong>  
><strong>(the rest are my OC)<strong>

**I dont think I did a good enough job making them sound drunk but oh well.. sorry lol**

**(A time manipulation with a little fantasy. Starring Altair, Malik, Ezio, Leonardo and OC)**

It was the day of New Years eve, Malik, Ezio, Altair and Leonardo were strolling the streets of the Striker National. They found it somewhat amusing how the weather would change from frigid cold one day to it feeling like spring the next. Redstriker had given them each a card with their name and picture on it, with the simple instructions to pick up a winter jacket and if they found anything else that interested them, then all they had to do was have the card scanned and it would be delivered later to the villa. The streets were busy with cars and people rushing here to there, the decorations in the windows had all changed.

They entered the store that they were told to go first. A middle aged woman greeted the men, she had a high pitched voice and was overly cheerful. "Oh, what wonderful young men! Please come in, come in. I have just what you need." She had them all try on around a dozen jackets before they settled on a thermal jacket. They were happy to leave, "Bye boys, please come again soon!" She exclaimed cheerfuly.

They contuined to stroll the streets till Altair found himself wondering them alone. Leonardo had ventured into a crafts store, Malik found a store that sold medieval items and weapons. He already had all his weapons and didn't see the need to go in, while Ezio found some girls to flirt with. He decided to head back when something catch his eye. In the window was a paint ball gun, much like the one that was used on him days ago, after thinking it over he decide to get it. If he were to buy anything it might as well be useful and it's the closest thing you can get to modern day weaponry that didn't require a t.v or a permit.

Altair noticed he was the first to return when he entered the living room. He saw Renni and Jack on the floor playing with their new laptops that Santa had given them. He remembered having to cover his ears from the screams of joy when they had opened it, Jack had Transformers on the cover and Renni had Hello Kitty on hers.

He pulled out the cell phone he and the others had resecived from Santa. He turned it over to see the creed logo on the back. He was still perplexed, he couldn't understand how someone he had never seen or heard of would suddenly give him a gift. The others were just as suprised and thought it must be some kind of trap. Somehow his man, knew of the creed and they wanted to know how. He and the others had demanded to know how to reach him but Redstriker just laughed and told them it wasn't a trap, that he was a good man and she could never find enough information to ever track him down. She then explained what they were used for and should be kept on them at all times.

Thorn had walked into the living room and sighed as he sat infront of the window. Renni turned to him. "Thorn, what's wrong? Come play World of Warcraft. We need a tank."

"Santa never gets me what I want for Christmas." Thorn pouted, while he looked out the window.

"That's probably because Santa doesn't deal in weaponry." Redstriker laughed as she walked into the living room. She looked to Altair, "Where are the others and did you get what I asked?"

He nodded. "Probably still looking around."

"Okay. When they return, will you please let the others know that you all have clothes in your room to change into for this evening." She turned to leave.

"Wait, what for?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh, we are going to New York for the New Years party. I'll be meeting some of my associates there and its a good oportunity for you guys to get out of the city. It's only a few hours drive from here."

"What would we be doing?" He inquired.

"Well, hopefully enjoying yourselves, as long as you keep the card and cell phone on you, you're free to do as you please or you can hang out in the penthouse which has an amazing view of the city and time square." She saw him nod and left to get ready.

Two hours later, they were on their way to New York. Redstriker drove with Malik in the front and Altair and Renni in the back. Altair somewhat wondered how Ezio and Leonardo were doing in Lightning's car with the twins. Renni sat quietly, she had headphones on and was watching something on her laptop. The rest of them were listening to the radio, which he wasn't paticurtly interested in as he looked out the window.

The next song came on and it had grabbed his attention, he reconized the voice. He listened some more to be sure before he asked. "Isn't that you singing?"

She had chuckled. "Yes, I'm suprised you noticed. We used to tour a lot years ago but now we just do charity events every now and then, but you'll hear alot of our songs on the radio."

"Wait, your the leader of Striker National, a parent, pretty much an Assassin and you're also a singer? Is there something else we dont know?" Malik asked in disbelief.

"I'm also a hacker, trained weapons expert, computer analyst and know a bit of medical care." She saw them staring at her. "What?"

"We just dont see how your able to do all those things by yourself. Malik and I were having a hard enough time running the brotherhood after Al Mualim... died." He turned his head to look out the window again.

"I hardly do it on my own. The rest of the family helps a lot, and you guys have proven to be rather helpful with the children."

"How have we been helpful with the children? I have seen them get into trouble one way or another since we arrived." Malik asked confused.

"They each seem to have a fondness for one of you and all adore Leonardo. Since you guys have arrived, they have stopped fighting with one another and are getting along now, only reason I can think of for the sudden change has something to do with you four."

Meanwhile in Lightning's car. Leonardo and Ezio had been just as suprised when they heard Redstrikers voice on the Radio, Lightning had answered their similar questions. Leonardo was in the front seat , Ezio sat on the rightside, Thorn in the middle and Jack a sleep on the left. Thorn looked over to Ezio "Eagle, why do you have long hair?"

Ezio turned to look at Thorn. "My name's Ezio, not eagle, why do you like having short hair?"

"Because I like having short hair."

"Well, I like having long hair." he turned to look back out the window.

"But it makes you look like a girl." Thorn giggled.

"It doesn't make me look like a girl. The girls always love my long hair." Ezio leaned his hand in his palm.

"Whatever you say, Eagle."

"Thorn stop being rude." Said his father.

"Dad, Why couldn't I have been in Mom's car with Malik?"

"Because your mom asked you to be in this car."

"But I want to be in mom's car." Thorn whined.

"You can't be in mom's car right now, please find something to do Thorn, that doesn't involve you bugging someone."

"But that takes the fun out of everything." Thorn crossed his arms.

"Thorn..." Lightning sighed.

They were amazed the the light and sounds of New York City, The streets were packed with people and traffic was slow going. The party was just as crowded as the streets outside. Everyone was dressed formally, some had masks covering there faces and wore pointy hats, the Assassins didn't have anything to mask there faces and were weaponless but this didnt bother them much. Leonardo could be seen admiring the paintings that hung on the wall, Malik and Altair stood in a corner area next to the windows and observed. Ezio had walked over to them with three drinks in his hands, he handed them each one before starting to drink his. He watched them eye the drink suspiciously, "What's wrong?" Ezio asked.

"What is this?" Malik asked while he swirled the drink.

"They call it champagne, it tastes really good." Ezio took a sip.

"How do you know they haven't posioned this?" Altair asked looking at the drink, he was remebering the last time he had attended a party. If he wasn't there on a mission he would have indulged in the activities and would be just as dead as everyone esle. He thought about it a lot on his ride back to Masyaf, how importent it is to always remain on your gaurd no matter where you are.

Ezio tought about it for a moment, he looked over to see Redstriker drinking some champain and laughing. "I think if it was poisoned Redstriker would be aware of it and people would have died by now." He took another sip of the drink.

Malik and Altair thought about it for a few moments more before taking a sip. The bitter taste and fizzling on thier tongues felt stange but they continued to drink it. Through out the night waiters and waitesses were handing out more drinks. Leonardo had rejoined them and they had each drank around 5 glasses each by the time 11 o'clock came around. Redstriker had come to collect them to head to the penthouse. Malik and Altair were felling ill by the time they reached penthouse.

"I... knewish they must've poisoned the drinkishs!" Altair hissed at Ezio.

Redstriker laughed. "You're not poisoned, you're drunk." Altair stumbled out of the car and found he was unable to get up. Redstriker and Ezio helped him up and started walking to the room while Leonardo helped Malik.

He looked to Ezio again. "Hows you ableish to walk, you drunk asish many as us?" A wave of nausea hit him that sent him to his knees again, He held his hand over this mouth. Redstriker and Ezio had easied him down and waited till he felt like he could move again. It took all he had in him not to throw up.

"I was unaware that in your time you guys didn't have alcohol, had I known I would have never offered the drinks to you or at least have warned you not to drink so much. Leonardo and I are able to drink two bottles of wine before we become a little tipsy." Ezio said somewhat apologetic.

"You're wrong, we did have alcohol, but the master forbid us to ever drink it because we should be alert at all time." Malik stated leaning on Leonardo for balance.

"You seemed to be holding up rather well for someone that's never drank before." Ezio eyed Maliked suspicously.

He shrugged. "Some days at the bureau were rather dull, so I had a glass of wine sometimes."

Altair turned to look at Malik suprised from what he heard, he tried getting up but dizziness make it difficult till Redstriker and Ezio helped him to his feet again. "Howish long till the effectish ware off?"

The started walking towards the room again. "Depends on how much you had to drink, but by tomorrow afternoon you'll be feeling better." Redstriker unlocked the door.

They placed Malik on the couch and sat Altair in a chair in the living room. Lightning had taken one look at them and was well aware that they were drunk, though Altair looked a lot worse. The children had heard them come in and ran to see them. Thorn saw Altair slumped in the chair, leaning his head back.

"Thorn, leave him alone." Lightning said, taking a drink from his glass.

"I wasn't going to do anything! Why do you automatically assume the worst of me?" Thorn asked annoyed as he took a seat beside Malik.

"It's just easier." He chuckled. The sound of fireworks grabbed their attention, he headed for the belcany where Redstriker stood.

"What's happening?" The sound had startled Altair out of his daze.

"They are fireworks, I would hear them often when festivals were present in Rome." Leonardo said while placing his hand on Altair's Shoulder. "There's nothing to worry about."

Ezio had laughed. "Yeah, there is nothing to worry about unless your flying one of Leonardo's flying mechines while it's happening. Came close to being set on fire by one of those."

Everyone was out on the balcony but Malik and Altair. Malik watched as the fireworks lit up the sky, every so often he would look over to Altair to see him either paying attention or looking plan out miserable with a hand covering his face, by the time the fireworks ended and the new year came, Altair had passed out in the chair. They had moved him to the couch before going to bed themselves. The next morning he felt no better, he was woken by the sound of movement and the sun shinning into the room make his headache three times worse. He groaned as he got up and stumbled over to the bathroom. He spashed some cold water on his face, an unexpected wave of nausea hit him, making him throw up twice, he had a coughing fit before throwing up a thrid time. A few dry heaves later he was able to get himself under control again, he cleaned himself up before leaving the bathroom. He was greeted by Leonardo.

"Feel better?" Leonardo inquired as he held out a glass of orange juice and two white pills.

Altair had refused by waving his hand and went to sit on the couch with a groan. "Not by much, I can see why we were forbidden to ever drink." He leaned his forehead in his hand.

Leonardo walked over and stood infront of Altair and offered them again. "Come, I used to make Ezio drink orange juice when ever he drank to much and Redstriker said the pills would help your headache."

He took the pills and drank the glass. "Any other advice?"

He chuckled, "It's that bad?" He was aware Altair wasn't the type of person to ask for advice.

"It feels like there's two templars playing tug of war with my brain." He rubbed his eyes.

"Well it's still early, try getting some more sleep." He walked over to the windows and started closing the curtiens. He looked over to see Altair laying on his back with arm over his eyes.

It didn't feel like he slept long before the sound of yelling startled him. Thorn and Jack were aruging, he heard the sound of running, he sat up on the couch and was suprised to see Thorn running at him. he laid back down just in time to see him jump over the couch and glared at Thorn.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were still sleeping down here." He had jumped on the chair that made a squeaking sound, this amused Thorn so he bounced some more on the chair.

Jack throw a pillow at the back of Thorn head, it knocked him off balance. He stumbled into the coffee table and knocked over a glass that shattered on the floor. Altair sat there rubbing his temples. "Jack! Look what you did!" Thorn yelled at Jack.

"Well maybe next time you won't jump on my bed and scare me while I'm sleeping." He glared at Thorn.

He laughed. "I can't help it, if you're a chicken and ended up screaming like a girl."

Jack growled at him, then tackled him to the floor. Thorn yelled in suprise and struggled as Jack tried to choke him. Altair had enough and pulled Jack off Thorn, Thorn saw his opportunity to attack Jack. In return Altair was stuck holding them both by the back of their shirts while they tried scratching at each other like cats. Altair placed each of them in a corner of the room and threaten them to stay there, he then walked into the kitchen.

"You can't make us stay in the corner! You're not mom." Thorn protested and turned to leave, he stopped in his tracks when he saw the knife fly into the wall just inches from his face. He turned to Altair in disbelief and saw he stone cold stare, he was not messing around. Thorn silently turn to face the corner and looked over to Jack, they both gave each other a nod and thus started plotting their revenge.


	4. Assassins Creed Fear Factor

**(Altair and Ezio belong to Ubisoft)**  
><strong>(the rest are my OC)<strong>

**I was watching fear factor for the first time again in years with a friend of mine. He had just taken a break from playing assassins creed 2 and I had mentioned how funny it would be to see the assassins attempting their hand at fear factor.**

**Keeping that in mind we started laughing at the challenges the contestants had to do and thought about how the assassins would react to them. **

**The following challenges were really what they had to do and could be a little GRUESOME, so be warned and enjoy. The episode aired on January 9th 2012, so if you can find it or have seen it, you can picture them playing it lol.**

**(A time manipulation with a little fantasy. Starring Altair, Ezio and OC.)**

Altair and Ezio sat in chairs next to each other while two ladies added a white power to their faces, it was to ensure their faces wouldn't appear so red when they were on t.v. 15 minutes till the show they called Fear Factor would begin. Altair sat annoyed in the chair, he couldn't believe he was stuck doing this. Ezio had to open his mouth about how fearless the Assassin were to the children. One thing lead to another and now they represented Striker National on this show. He had refused to do it at first but he was accused of being afraid and then stupidly agreed to this none sense. Redstriker just had to make one call and they had been accepted onto the show. He rolled his eyes when he saw Ezio flirting with the girls. The ladies then left to tend to the other contestants.

"Liven up, Altair. It's not everyday you get to be on t.v." Ezio said casually.

"You do realize we are breaking the creed by exposing ourselves instead of remaining in the shadows."

Ezio chuckled. "Exposing ourselves to what? Ever since we came here, we been stuck in the villa doing nothing and I for one will enjoy the time away from the twins." He shifted in his seat. "Plus how hard can this game really be? We fear nothing and we can win 50,000 dollars."

"Someone could recognise us." Altair sighed.

"Who would recognise us? Other then Redstriker's family of course. Stop being so paranoid." Ezio shrugged off the glare he was recieving.

They now stood in front of the camera's, Joe Rogan Introduced the show and the contestants. There were four teams, Them, another team of two guys, one team with two girls and the last team one girl, one guy. "Welcome to another episode of Fear Factor. Here you will witness four teams stare fear in the eye for a chance to win 50,000 dollars. They will have to endure three rounds of extreme challenges. One will test your strength limit, one your mental limit and the last your endurance limit, so lets begin!"

The curtain dropped to reveal there first challenge. Altair violently cursed in his head, out of all things it had to be a challenge like that. He suppressed the instant urge to walk out immediately, if it wasn't for that fact that millions of people would later see this, he would have.

Joe Rogan continued. "This is the first challenge, one member will have there hands tied in the cage that will be slowly lowered into the water, there they will have to hold their breath till their partner can cut the rope and helps screw off the wing nuts to open the cage door. They will then have to swim out of the pool to reach the rope and each pull off a flag to stop the clock. The team that does it the fastest will get to pick the order the team go in for tomorrows challenge." They were allowed a few minutes to discuss a strategy.

Ezio looking over at the challenge and laughed. "So which one of us is going into the c...Ugh!" Altair had grab his collar.

"I swear, I'm going to kill you for this!" He hissed.

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

Altair let go of him and looked to the floor, after a moment he crossed his arms. "I...can't swim." There was more to that but he would truly have to kill Ezio if he were to find out why he was afraid of water.

"What? How can you not know how to swim?"

"I lived in the desert! There was never a reason or a chance to learn." Altair let out a sigh of frustration.

Ezio looked back to the challenge and thought for a few minute. "Well, I don't want to have to forfeit" He rubbed his chin. "Ah! I got it. This is what we'll do. You'll sit in the cage while I'll swim out and cut the rope. You'll then start taking off the top wing nuts and I'll work on the bottom. Sound like an idea?

"You forget the part where I can't swim."

"Oh right..." He gave it a little more thought. "Well you could always push yourself off the cage, it should be enough to get you to the edge of the pool and if it doesn't I can help you the rest of the way."

Altair let out a snort. He thought about it as he looked at the challenge, the idea seemed sound enough but he was worried the memories of his past would consume him. It was eerily too similar to The Trial by Drowning. He didn't have many options, to quit without trying would make him look like coward and then try to explain it would be even harder. He would have to give it a try and hope that if either of them failed it would be Ezio. "Fine."

Ezio and Altair watched as the team that were both girls failed miserably. The one that was in charge of cutting the ropes had panicked 43 seconds in and quit in fear for her friend. The next group was the man and woman, the woman was having a difficult time cutting the rope as well and it was the guy that had quit after spending a little over a minute under water. It was now their turn. Altair was filled with dread as he sat on his knees, his wrists already bound to the cage. He looked over to the other side of the pool were Ezio stood holding wire cutters waiting for the clock to start. He glared at him, he was going to pay for this one way or another. He repeated the creed and what he had to do over and over again in his head. This kept him focused and made it harder for the memories to come. The clock started and Ezio dove into the pool, Altair could see him swimming towards him, by the time Ezio had cut the first rope the water was up to his stomach. He was just able to reach the wing nuts and started loosening them to the best of his ability for that moment. When Ezio cut the other rope the water was up to his chest. Altair was able to get three of the ten wing nuts off by the time Ezio started to help. Altair took a deep breath and was fully submerged in the water. The urge to panic was strong, but at lest this time there was task at hand and he wasn't so helpless like the first time. His hands weren't tied to the cage anymore and Ezio was there trying to free him. Right now there was five more wing nuts to get off before the cage door could open freeing him from the watery prison. He watched Ezio go up for air before returning to help, he felt his lungs start to burn but there was only three left to undo. The last two were more difficult to undo because both couldn't turn at the same time, so Altair watched in agony as Ezio undid the last one. Finally the door was open and he pushed himself off the cage like Ezio suggested. Lucky he was right, it was enough to get him to the edge as he gasped for air and hauled himself out of the pool. Ezio had grabbed the first flag before Altair grabbed the other stopping the clock. Joe Rogan sounded impressed, giving them a time of 1:43. Unfortunately the last team was able to beat their score with a 1:35. This left just them and the team of two guys for tomorrows challenge, the other team getting to decide who would go first.

Altair and Ezio went back to the room they had been giving for the competition. Altair flopped on the bed laying on his back. He was relieved to be in warm dry cloths as he laid there. Ezio had taken a seat in the chair and turned on the t.v. "I still can't believe those guys beat us." Ezio said irritated.

"We were at a disadvantage, they're trained life guards, so of course they would be able to swim faster." Either way, as long as the next challenges had nothing to do with water he could handle anything they throw at him.

The next afternoon Ezio and Altair, and the other team stood in the middle of a parking lot waiting for Joe Rogan to arrive. Suddenly they heard screeching of tires and saw a truck swerving this way and that before stopping in front of them. The truck was black and had stickers of bugs all over it. Altair heard the other team groan in agony and wondered why. Joe Rogan stepped out of the truck. "Welcome to your next challenge, You'll be eating a choice of two things. One being the Madagascar hissing cockroach or the Hedge Grasshopper from Australia. You will also have to eat these rat hair biscuits and maggots in a blood sauce soup, you'll have 15 minutes to eat everything. Now because there is only two teams left no one will be eliminated, so the first team to eat everything the fastest will win an extra 5000 dollars and be able to choose who goes first in tomorrows challenge." Again they where allowed a few minutes to discuss.

Altair was amused to see the other team looking rather ill. Eating bugs was no big deal to him, it was often his only source of food while travelling between cities. He had never drank blood before though, so that would be an interesting experience. He chuckled as he looked over to Ezio and noticed he looked rather ill as well. "Are you alright Ezio? You look like you're going to be sick."

"How can you not be? That's disgusting."

"You've never eaten bugs before?" Altair inquired.

"I'm a noble, why on earth would I ever need to eat bugs for?"

Altair had chuckled. "We'll eat the one with the grasshoppers then and you'll have to help to the best of your ability, I'd suggest you eat the biscuits."

The other team had decided to go first. They had picked the cockroaches and gagged often, after 15 minutes they couldn't finish everything. It was now their turn. Ezio suppressed a gag as he looked at the live grasshoppers move around the table with the maggots swimming in the bowl of blood. He looked over to Altair and was surprised to see the amused look on his face, he had never seem the man smile before. The clock began and he watched Altair effortlessly pick up two grasshoppers and started eating them. Ezio looked at the biscuits, he focused his mind on something else so he wouldn't gag at the idea he was eating rat hair. He looked over to Altair again who had finished at lest half of the grasshoppers and was starting to toss them behind his back and catch them in his mouth. Not wanting to be shown up by Altair, he picked up the maggot blood soup and tried to down it in shot, but half way throw he gagged and couldn't finish it. Altair had finished off the grasshoppers by then and had laughed at Ezio. He watched Altair pick up the rest of the soup and being to drink it. He was happy to see that Altair wasn't enjoying it as much as he was eating the grasshoppers. In the end, they had won because they were able to finish everything before the time ran out. It had only taken them seven minutes.

Back at the hotel, Altair relaxed on the bed. "That was easy, how is eating bugs considered something to fear?"

"I don't think it's fear but more of disgust, I know I'll..." He trailed off, remembering what he ate and it was no longer willing to agree with him. He rushed into the bathroom to throw up, he saw the blood and maggots and was horrified. "Oh god! Their still alive!" He shouted before throwing up again. He came out of the bathroom and leaned on the door way, wiping his mouth. "I still can't believe you're able to stomach that."

"Well in my time the assassins weren't known to have money on them. So we often had to hunt or steal for our food between travelling. When on a mission the rafiqs would supply us with food and any money we happened to make would be given to the master. I wouldn't want to drink the blood again, I have tasted enough of my own blood, let alone to be willing to drink it."

Today they stood on a race track. Joe Rogan begun explaining the challenge. "Welcome to your last challenge! Today one of you will win the 50,000 dollars! The task is simple, one member will have to drive the car as close as they can to the back of the bus. The other will have to retrieve the 13 flags, one at a time from the car and bringing them back to the bus. First one to do this the fastest, wins!" Altair and Ezio had agreed to let the other team go first.

"So how are we pulling off this one? Neither of us can drive." Altair folded his arms as he watched.

"I can drive." Ezio stated.

Altair had frowned. "How do you know how to drive? Redstriker told us to stay away form the cars till she had time to teach us."

"Well I have driven horse drawn carriages before and I been playing those racing games against Jack so I have a good idea how it works, Right pedals the gas, the one on the left is the brakes and D is for drive." Ezio looked eager to test out the real thing.

"Are you crazy? That's a game, not the real thing."

"Would you rather forfeit then or let us try our luck?" Ezio had shrugged. "You'd be better at jumping between the bus and the car, your much lighter then I am so it give you a speed advantage."

"With my luck your going to kill me with the car."

"You'll be wearing a harness, so it will be hard for me to run you over." Ezio laughed. "We made it this far we might as well try."

The other team had finished it with a time to beat of 2:34 minutes. Altair stood on the back of the bus as it started moving, seeing Ezio jerking the car and swerving roughly didn't inspire much confidence but by the time the clock started ezio was close enough for him to make the first jump. He landed hard on the hood of the car, getting his balance was difficult at first. He made his way to the three flags at the back of the car, grab one flag and went back to the hood. He jumped onto the bus, then placed the flag on a hook. He did this over and over, and became a lot faster at it, there was five left that Ezio would have to hand to him. Driving and handing him the flag made Ezio steering a little rough, he came close to falling off the car at one point. It was the last one and Ezio had bumped into the bus causing him to loss his balance again, he was just able to leap onto the bus and hooked in the last flag.

Both teams stood next to another waiting for the results. Altair didn't care who won, he was just happy this non sense was over and done with. "The time to beat was 2:34, the winner gets to walk away with 50,000 dollars! Your time was..." Joe Rogan paused for effect. "2:13, Striker National's the winner!" Ezio had cheered and Altair was some what surprised, he didn't expect to really win.

After signing some papers, they were on their way back to Striker National. Shadow was the only one available to pick them up, it was going to be a three hour drive. "You know, you and me make a pretty good team. We should do stuff like that more often, makes for a good training experience."

"Ezio, if you ever put me through something like that again, I'll kill you." Altair stated in all seriousness.


	5. Happy Birthday Altair

**(Altair, Malik, Ezio, Leonardo belong to Ubisoft)**  
><strong>(Thorn and Elyza Belongs to lekiie)<strong>  
><strong>(the rest are my OC)<strong>

**(A time manipulation with a little fantasy. Starring Altair, Malik, Ezio, Leonardo and OC)**

Malik, Renni, Leonardo and Redstriker were in her new office, Redstriker was working on her computer. Leonardo took the opportunity to paint something nice on the walls and Renni was eager to help. Malik sat on the couch reading one of the many history books she had available. "Mom, when is January 12th?" Renni asked while painting a flower Leonardo had outlined.

"It's tomorrow, why?"

"You said I could spent a week with Elysia Clearwaters family." Renni looked over to her.

"Oh, right. I'll call them later to make sure they're still coming to get you."

"Yay!" Renni said cheerfully and continued painting.

A few moments later, they heard chuckling. Redstriker looked up from her computer confused. "Did you find something funny in that history book Malik?"

Malik closed the book and tried to stop laughing. "No, the idea that Altair would technically be 847 years old today, is what I find amusing."

"It's Altair's birthday today?" Renni exclaimed excited, she dropped paint brush and rushed over to the desk. "We should do something!"

"Kind of late to plan anything." Redstriker said without looking away from the computer.

"Awe! Please! I bet we could throw him a surprise party."

"His a trained Assassin, I doubt you could set up a surprise party without him knowing." She laughed.

"Not necessarily" Malik got up and walked over to the window, he saw Altair and Ezio sparring outside off in the distance. "It's not like we are keeping track of the days, so his probably unaware of it."

"Yay, so let's set up the party up in the living room then." Renni said hopping around the room.

"His not going to stay out side for long, we'll need to figure out away to keep him distracted." Malik rubbed his chin.

"I could help with that." Leonardo said putting down the paint brush. "His with Ezio, isn't he?" He saw Malik nod. He pulled out his cell phone and called Ezio's number, it rang a few times before he picked up.

/_Hello?_/ Ezio sounded out of breath.

"Hey Ezio, we need you to do something for us."

_/um...Okay, what's up?/_

"We need you to keep Altair distracted and away for the living room for about three hours."

_/...Why?/_

"Just do it Ezio. If you can't, call me so I know his heading our way."

_/...Okay.../_

Leonardo hung up the phone. "There, now we have some time to prepare."

Ezio hung up the phone and shook his head before putting his phone away.

"Problem?" Altair inquired, he was casually leaning on the hilt of the wooden sword they were sparring with.

"No, shall we continue?" Ezio raised his sword.

They started circling each other, each being able to block the other and sometimes landing a hit or two. Ezio would have to come up with something to do soon, they had been sparring already for an hour and the fatigue was showing on both of them. He didn't understand why he would have to keep Altair busy all of a sudden but he would try his best too. He figured he could keep up with intense sparring for another 30 minutes and knew Altair wouldn't be the one to quit first. Altair had landed three good hits and knocked him to the ground, he had his sword to his throat.

"Is it time for a break?" Altair, huffed making small clouds of smoke come from his breath. "Your starting to become distracted."

Ezio frowned. He pushed the sword away with his hand and he got up to take a defensive stance. "No, I'm still good for a few more rounds. This time you'll be the one in the snow." He saw Altair smirk and they began circling each other again. After sometime they were each landing a lot more hits on each other. Altairs hits were just as strong but his deflecting was a lot slower and in return so was his own, he was able to hit him in the arm, staggering him to the left and took that opportunity to trip him. He landed on his back in the snow and put the sword to his throat. They both glared at each other, their breath clearly visible in the cold from their heavy breathing.

Altair pushed the sword away and got to his feet. "How long have we been going at this?" He brushed off some snow.

"About two hours." he put the cell phone back in the pocket on his belt. He was impressed he was able to fight longer then he thought.

Altair stretched a bit. "We should take a break then." He walked over to the fence and laid the sword there.

"Really, you want to take a break?" He was surprised.

"It's not much of a challenge if we're just going to beat ourselves senseless." He starting heading back to the house.

"Wait!, Where are you going?" Ezio asked.

Altair turned and looked at him puzzled. "I'm going inside to eat something."

"Come, we'll go eat something in town then."

Altair crossed his arms. "Why would we do that? When we could just go inside and eat."

Ezio was to thinking fast. "Because... We spend most of our time in the villa and the twins will probably bother us while eating?"

After a pause. "Okay... Were would you suggest we eat then?"

They sat in a small cafe, at a window booth that over looked the streets below, Ezio was relieve Altair agreed to eating out, he just had to keep him busy for another hour and a half. Why? He had no idea. He would have to think of something soon, since they were about finish their meal. Altair was slowly eating what was left of his fish and chips, while he had already finished his pasta and was drinking the rest of his coffee.

"So... What should we do next?" Ezio inquired.

"Why do... we... have to do anything? I'll be heading back to the house."

"Why do you want to go back to the villa?"

Altair looked at him puzzled again. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing... I don't see why you would want to head back to the villa so soon." Ezio knew he was fighting a losing battle, it might be easier if he, himself knew why he was stalling for time.

Altair sat back in his seat. "And I don't see why I have to explain any of my actions to you." He got up and headed to the cash to pay for his meal.

"Merda.(shit)" He took out his phone and called Leonardo, after a few rings he picked up. "His heading your way."

_/Why didn't you stop him! We aren't ready yet./_

"Stop him how? What the hell's going on?"

_/Fine, hurry back here and I'll explain./_

Altair looked up at the sky as he walked back to the house, it started snowing again. He looked forward to some sleep before he got Ezio to spar with him again. He rubbed left arm, at lest his descendent wasn't a disappointment. It was almost like fighting himself, similar moves and fighting style. He turned the corner and something crashed into him, knocking him to the ground. He watched as Thorn picked himself off of him.

"Sorry!" He pushed himself off Altairs stomach.

Altair sighed. "Your starting to make that a habit." He got up and brushed himself off, he started walking up the hill to the house.

"Oh, Altair! Aren't you missing something?"

Altair turn to see Thorn grinning and holding four of his throwing knifes, in disbelieve he looked down to his belt to see them missing. "You little bart! Hand them over, now!" He growled.

"Only if you can catch me first!" Thorn laughed as he darted off in the other direction.

Malik watched as Altair chased after Thorn from the living room window. "Thorn's bought us some more time, I wonder how long he could stall him for?"

Redstriker was putting up the banner Renni and Leonardo had made. "Depends how long Altair's willing to chase him, did you see what he did?"

"I think he stole something off him." He laughed. "Your son will make an excellent pick pocket if that's what he did."

Altair stop in front of the tree Thorn had climbed up and was now perched in. "Thorn! Those aren't toys, gave them back!" He hissed. He couldn't believe this, if Thorn was in his era, he would be severely punished. He couldn't decide what was worse, the idea of an eight-year-old pick pocketing him or the fact that he was chasing that eight-year-old around the city and having to ask for them back. He noticed Thorn was talking on his cell phone.

"I don't know mom, he seems pretty mad to me."

_/Just keep him busy for a little longer, your sister will take him off your hands shortly./_

"But I been running for 30 minutes straight already, I had to climb a tree to get away from him! Luckily he either can't climb trees or he's too tired to try."

He heard his mom laugh._ /Come on, I seen you do better then that. I'll see you soon./_

Thorn placed the phone back in his jacket and sighed. Normally he would love to mess with Altair but running as a decoy wasn't something he didn't care for. "So Altair, are you ready to admit, you can never catch me?" He watched from the tree as Altair glared at him. "Or maybe I should practice using your throwing knives?" He was surprise, Altair just stood there glaring at him, he half expected him to duck behind the nearest tree like last time with the paint ball gun. He watched confused as Altair turned and was walking away. "Hey! Wait, where are you going?" He cried out.

"Home Thorn, If you hurt yourself with those knives, don't come crying to me." He yelled out rather irritated.

Thorn sighed. He pulled out the phone and called his mom back.

Altair was exhausted. He had gotten very little sleep in the past few days, with the strange recurring dreams and chasing the Thorn all around the city didn't help. Not to mention the two hour sparing match with Ezio and being out in the cold for several hours, was really taking a toll on him. His body felt numb from the cold weather and longed for the warm blankets in his room.

He had just reached the hill again when he was greeted by Renni.

"Altair!" She said cheerfully as she hugged him around his waist. "I need your help with something."

"Can it wait till...Ugh!" She had grabbed his hand and pulled him roughly away from the villa.

"Oh please!" She whined. "It won't take long! I promise!"

Altair sighed. "Fine, let's make this quick." A few minutes later he found himself in a small dress store. "Why, are we here?" He asked looking down at Renni.

"I need a new dress! and I would like your opinion on what looks nice on me." She said with a smile.

He looked at her confused. "Really? That's what you need my help with?" He yawned. "Shouldn't you have asked your mother or Terra to help you with this kind of thing?"

She had frowned and started sniffing. "But... I wanted your help."

He had glanced around the store and saw several woman glaring at him. "Okay, okay. Go find yourself a dress." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

She gave him a smile. "Okay! Sit in that chair and I'll be back soon." She turned and skipped off.

He sat down and rubbed his face with his hands, he wondered how he got himself into these situations. He leaned back in the chair and rested his chin in his hand. He watched Renni skip up and down the store.

"Altair...Altair?...Altair!" Renni had yelled.

He was startled awake. "What?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"What do you think of this one?" Renni was wearing a pink lolita dress, it had lots of lacing and gems on it that make it sparkle.

"It looks nice." He yawned.

"Do you really like it?" She twirled around.

"Yes, it really suits you." He said in all honesty.

She smiled. "Okay, we can go home now." She wore the dress as she paid for it.

Finally home, he removed his jacket and placed it in the closet. He was starting to wonder if he would have ever get back here. It seemed like something wanted to keep him away but he shrugged the thought away as he headed for the stairs.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Renni asked.

"To bed." He paused for a moment and turned to look at her. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"I want to show you something in living room!" She ran behind him and started pushing him in that direction.

He walked into the living room and was confused. "Why is it so dark in here?" He was startled by everyone shouting Surprise! He had jumped back and bumped into the bookcase while flashes of light blinded him temporally. He heard people laughing. "What's going on?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Happy 847th birthday, Altair." Redstriker said as she handed him a glass of wine.

He took the glass and looked around the room. He saw the banner hanging on the ceiling with his name on it, there was a cake on the table with candles being lit, he saw everyone else holding their glass up to him. "How on earth did you know it was my birthday?" He looked at her shocked and puzzled.

"I told them when I remembered what day it was." Malik had started laughing. "And with the look on your face just now, it seems like our surprise party paid off rather well."

"So, how does it feel to be 847 years old." Ezio asked still laughing.

Altair couldn't help but smile. "Like I've just turned 26."


	6. Happy Valentines Day

Side story Assassins creed fan fiction time manipulation fantasy Altair OC Lightning Redstriker Happy Valentines Day party Maria

Sidestory - Happy Valentines Day

(A time manipulation with a little fantasy. Starring Altair, Maria and OC)

Altair stood in front of a full length mirror. His hair was trimmed and fixed to look neat. The gel made his hair stiff and they designed it to spick up in the front. It was uncomfortable and made his head itch but wouldn't dare mess it up. Redstriker stressed that it was important to look as clean and neat as possible and he didn't want to spend another two hours sitting in that chair again while two woman fused over how his hair should be done. Two hours! For just his hair. He had lost count how many times they washed and dried his hair before changing the look. The whole ordeal of "preparing him" took about three hours.

He remembered Redstriker telling him, he wasn't allowed to bring any of his weapons, including the hidden blade on this trip because of heavy security. If "these people" found out he was armed at the party it would spell trouble and disgrace Redstrikers name. So he complied even though he truly hated to be separated from it. He mused that it was probably a good thing he didn't have it with him. If he did, he might have kill one of the woman out of pure instinct. Redstriker had vaguely explained were she was taking him. When they arrived, she shoved him in to the building and said she'd meet him at the party.

He stumbled in to strange room. It had three chairs in front of a huge mirror with bright lights all around it. In the corner he saw another three chairs in front of sinks. The room was bright and colorful with many plants and a few waterfall fountains. It had a strong aroma of perfume, ones that Renni would spray at him occasionally before giggling and running off.

He was greeted by two practically identical woman, they had long blonde hair that was tied up and where wearing a dark brown suits with short skirts. They snuck up on him and giggled at his surprise. They grabbed him by his wrists pulling him towards the middle chair and sat him there. They both began circling him and spoke in a langue he recognized but couldn't understand. He believed it was french because some of the crusaders from France would speak in that accent. He switched into Eagle Vision and saw them appear gray, that meant they were no threat to him. Their circling was beginning to make him dizzy before they stopped.

One of them pulled his hood down and to his protest he put it back on. They explained in english that he wasn't allowed to wear it before and after they were done, so she pulled it back down. She then ran her hands through his uneven hair and tsked. He glared at her, which to his surprise didn't seem to faze her. His attention was drawn to the other, who'd pulled up a chair and sat next to him. She began removing his finger less gloves and tsked as well. Before he could ask why she did that, the chairs back suddenly fell back leaving him in an almost laying position. He tensed, this left him in a vulnerable position making it hard to get up. They giggled and told him to relax.

He lifted his head to the left when the other pried his left hand off the arm rest and began cleaning his hand. She seemed unfazed by the fact that he was missing his ring finger. The other forced his head back to the seat and start cleaning his face with a large warm towel. This went on for 15 minutes before she was satisfied that his face was clean. His face felt raw from all the crumbing as he blinked a few times. He watched the woman that had scrub his face walked off, saying something in french. He lifting his head to see the other woman running something sharp under his nail before filling it. He wondered why three of his nails were white and shiny.

The other woman returned and forced his head back down. He watched as she applied a strange warn thick substance to the upper and lower part of his left eyebrow. He was confused when she place a small cloth over his eyebrow and left it there for a moment, she then sharply ripped it off. He yelped and shot up, placing his left hand over his eyebrow. He wasn't expecting the stinging pain from that action. He heard them giggling again and it was increasingly starting to irritated him. They pushed him back down and she began to do the other side, he winced his face when she sharply pulled off the cloth.

Satisfied, she moved to his left so the other could work and clean his right hand. She spread a white cream over the lower part of his face and shaved off what little stubble he had as a beard. He suppressed the urge to scream, when his face felt like it was on fire after they applied the After Shave. They giggled at him before lifting the chair back into a sitting position. She trimmed and dyed small part of his hair blonde to give it an interesting shine. He hated the smell of the dye, it was over powering and give him a headache. They then played with his hair for another hour and a half.

Lightning had come to get him but spent 30 minutes watching the girls fuse over his hair. He tried to hide the amused look he had as he watch Altair grew increasingly more frustrated and annoyed at the woman dragging him back and forth to the sink to fix his hair. Once done, Lightning brought Altair to the hotel all the guests were staying at to change in to something more formal.

So there Altair was, standing in front of the full length mirror in clean shiny black shoes and his tuxedo as he repeatedly attempted to tie his black tie that would be tucked into his vest. He had no idea how to tie it to make it look like a tie. He had only worn one once for his passport picture but it had been a clip on. Lightning knocked on his door before entering.

"Your still not ready yet?" He said surprised, Altair glared at him before continuing to mess with the tie. "Do you want help with that?" He chuckled softly.

"No." Altair said bluntly and grew increasingly annoyed with the tie.

Lightning watched and waited patiently. Five minutes pasted before he spoke again. "The girls will be upset if we're late."

"Fine, then tie this stupid thing." He said frustrated and held out the tie to him.

With ease, the tie was tied and tightened to his collar. "There, you look really sharp now." Lightning said amused.

"I look ridiculous, without my hood I feel exposed." He sighed. "This era is far to obsessed with their appearance.

"It's expected of us to look good, times have changed." He shrugged. "Aren't you always the one that says you should blend in and hide in plain sight?"

"Yes..." Altair raised a brow wondering why he asked.

"Then you'll notice soon enough that if you weren't dress like that, you'd stand out horribly." He chuckled and waved for him to follow. They walked to the building were the main event was happening. They entered one of two large rooms that was connected to the ballroom below. The room with filled with rich decor, heavy red velvet drapes on ever window that complemented the chairs and tables of the room. The room must of had at lest 50 men in it, all in there own small groups chatting, drinking, smoking cigars and all dressed in formal tier. They walked to the main door were a group of men were waiting in line. Lightning leaned over and whispered. "Do you see our target yet?"

He switched into Eagle Vision and casually looked around the room, nothing but gray people. "Not yet. Maybe they're already in the ballroom or haven't arrived yet." He switch back before turning to Lightning. "I don't understand why you didn't ask Ezio to do this. His Eagle Vision is more advanced then mine."

He chuckled. "Maybe but he doesn't have a wife or girlfriend and I don't see him taking this mission as seriously as you and Maria would." A mans name was called and the line moved up. "Our names will be called soon. When your name is called, you'll walk down the first set of stairs and wait for Maria to come down the opposite side. Once she reaches you, you'll smile and bow to her. She will curtsy to you and return the smile. You'll then hold out your right arm to her and she take it. You'll then walk together down the next flight of stairs and walk off the side." He demonstrated as he explained.

Altair blinked at him a few times. "Are you serious? That sound like some fairy tail movie Renni made us all watch a hundred times."

He laughed. "Yes. The President likes to sometimes throw these really traditional parties." He shrugged.

A few minutes later Altair's name was called. "Presenting Altair and his wife Maria." The announcer said.

As instructed earlier, he casually walked down to the bottom of the first flight of stairs and looked up to see Maria was about half way down her side. He was momentary breathless and watched in awe as she gracefully descended the stairs. She wore an emerald green ball gown that she held in both hands in order not to trip on her dress. Her shinny green shoes and jewels complemented the jewels on the dress beautifully. The front of her hair was braided back while the rest fell over her shoulders, she had an elegant green tiara in her hair. She glowed and shimmed with every step she took.

When Maria reach the bottom of the stairs, she was surprised to see Altair smiling. She never imagined seeing him look so handsome. The shine and color of his hair brought out his golden brown eyes and he looks so neat and well kept in that tuxedo. No one would ever suspect that he was really an Assassin. She watched him put his left hand on his chest and held out his right hand to his side as he bowed. When he straighten she curtsied as instructed by Redstriker and smiled at him. He held out his right arm to her and she took it with her left hand and held up her dress with the other in order not to trip. They walked down the stairs together before walking off the to side as people applauded them like everyone else.

They watched as Redstriker and Lightning came down shorty after. Redstriker wore a red dress that sparkled brightly. They greeted each other in a similar fashion but when Redstriker reached for his arm, he took her hand and kissed it, much to her surprise as the crowed gasped and awed at it. Altair lightly chuckled and muttered. "Show off." Under his breath. Maria looked up at him while still holding his arm.

"I never thought I'd see you without your hood. You clean up really well." She mused.

"And you look ravishing in that dress. Surely I must have at lest looked good on our wedding day?" He asked. The only memories he had of her was the day she took Robert de Sable place to fight and whatever memories he was able to make with her in this era but she was married to him seven years before coming to this century. Whatever she told him, he would have to somewhat believe but she hadn't lied to him yet. Everything she told him so far could be backed up in writing.

"Actually you were late to arrive on our wedding day in Cyprus. It was the only other time you could catch me wearing a dress. I started to wonder if you ended up getting cold feet before you finally arrived. To the murmuring of the Cyprus brotherhood you hastily walked up the ail and stood in front of me. As you can imagine I wasn't pleased with you for being late and noticed your Grandmaster robes were dirty and torn in some places. I still remember your sheepish smile before you mouthed "Templars" and shrugged looking slightly embarrassed."

Altair frowned in disbelieve that he might have done such a before rubbing his eyes with his left hand. "And you still agreed to marry me after that?"

She laughed. "That's just who you are. I wouldn't change it for the world." An hour later everyone was announced and the party was in full swing. She and Altair had walked around and watch as most of the guests here now dancing in the middle of the ballroom. The room was big enough to hold 200 people without it feeling cramped. The floors and pillars were made out of white marble. The floor was shiny enough that you could see your own reflection. Three huge chandelier hung from the ceiling and white curtains draped the windows. She saw Redstriker and Lightning dancing among the other guests from time to time before leaning over to Altair and whispered. "Have you spotted the target yet?"

He switched into Eagle Vision for the third time that night and casually scanned the room looking for anyone to appear red but only saw gray and two blue figures dancing in the middle of the room before he switch back. "I'm starting to think we've been setup." He sighed.

She looked to him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Redstriker said that she had information the someone would attempt to assassinate the President tonight yet I have not seen any signs of this and Redstriker and Lightning have not looked one bit concerned since we got here. If it was true, I doubt they would be enjoying themselves dancing when they should be helping to look for the target. This was just an excuse to get us together." He said disappointed.

She turned away from him. "Does that mean you wouldn't have wanted to do this with me?" She asked disappointed. She was really hoping that he was starting to warm up to her again. She understood that he had no memory of the seven years of marriage they had and that he was brought to this era mer weeks before they had meet up again and fell in love. She was sure the reason he fell in love with her was because of her strength and determination to get what she wanted. She had attempted to recreate that when they meet again in this era and it seemed to work at first but he then became distant and wasn't sure of how he felt, so she left him alone to sort it out. If it was meant to be then fate would lay down the path to follow.

He tensed when he realized he had upset her. "No... But I would have liked to asked you to do this instead of being tricked into it." He sighed. The music in the background changed to a slower pace and he watched the guest adjust to it. "Would you like to dance?" He asked as he took her left hand with his right.

Surprised that he asked, she raised an eye brow. She knew he didn't know how to dance but before she could ask why he even offered, he pulled her into the crowd. He pulled her close using his left hand on her lower back and holding her left had out with his right. They began dancing, he would make her spin every now and then as they carried on a conversation.

"How do you know how to dance?" She asked in udder disbelief.

He shrugged. "I picked it up recently." He wasn't about to tell her the reason he knew, was because he had watched enough of Renni's fairy tail movies. Half of them were about princesses and they would eventually dance near the end of the movie. He was sure that if him and the other assassins wanted to, they could literality acted out the movies from memory. "Have we danced like this before?"

"Once, while we were on a mission. It was required for the guests to dance while attending the party. It was a perfect opportunity to gather information and I couldn't understand why you had turned it down. After arguing about it for a while I managed to get you to admit that you didn't know how to dance. I wasn't really surprised, I mean why would an Assassin need to know how to dance? It took some persuasion to get you to agree to allow me to teach you but all in all we had some fun and got a lot of useful information." Altair just chuckled softly.

The music stopped and there was a laud applause. They were surprised to see everyone's attention on them. Confused and some what embarrassed they managed to draw attention to themselves without knowing it, they found Redstriker in the crowd who was motioning to take a bow. They both casually bowed before retreating behind a pillar to obscure most of the guest line of sight on them as they both tried to figure out what they did to gain so much attention.

The better question would have been, how could someone not have notice them. Altair's most striking features other then the obvious scar on his right lip and missing ring figure was his golden brown eyes that appeared brighter because of his hair and Maria with her green dress and jewels that sparkled in the light as the danced with so much grace it was as if they were floating on the floor.

The President soon after made a speech thanking all his guests for coming to his Valentines Day charity event. He mentioned that party will continue and more activities will he held in other rooms before taking his leave.

Redstriker and Lightning laughed at the pictures she managed to get of them dancing together including the very surprised and red faced one of them discovering they had all the attention. "Just more mementoes to remember our ancestors by." She put her phone away and smiled as Lightning wrapped his arms around her and lend his chin on her left shoulder.

"I'm glad we managed to pull it off without them figuring out the truth." He laughed softly.

She chuckled. "Oh, they've figured it out already. There going to kill us once we get back so I suggest we take a vacation for a few days to let them cool off."

Lightning had tensed before turning her around to face him. "Are you serious?"

"Let's see, we got Maria to wear a super fancy dress and heals that she hates just as much as I do and we made Altair remove his weapons and hood before shoving them both into that salon to be prepped and pampered. All for a fake mission so that they could spent some proper time with each other without the other Assassins or children interfering."

Lightning laughed nervously. "Yea... I bet they had a blast in that salon... I'll text Shadow and tell him to ready our jet tonight by the time they come looking for us we'll be gone."

Redstriker laughed. "Come, let's enjoy the rest of the party first."


	7. Dribble

_I haven't posted something in a long while... mostly because of writers block and procrastination. (holy shit I spelled that word right on the first try O.o)_

_In my journals on Deviantart I've started having conversations at the end where some assassins comment on what ever I've posted for that day. Some have found it really funny and others have even joined in with their Oc's. Which I found funny and a lot more fun then just having these conversations with my self lol._

_So welcome to my insanity._

_(Altair, Malik, Ezio, Leonardo, Maria, Connor Belongs to ubisoft)_

_(Redstriker and Renni Belongs to me)_

_(Charlotte belongs to Piezelle)_

* * *

><p>Topic: OMG FUR has taken over Deviantart!<p>

(Deviantart was taken over by cats on April Fools day and we needed to submit something that highlighted their cat overload in a positive light. If not then we'd all be forced to draw/write everything cat related. etc.)

Altair: You're not seriously buying into this crap? Pfft cat overlords.

Redstriker: We must obey or all is lost!

Malik: What's she ranting about now?

Altair: Cat overlords.

Ezio: Cat overlords?

Leonardo: Cat overlords? How Exciting!

Ezio:... why am I not surprised.

Connor: (yawns) Keep it down, I didn't get much sleep last night.

Redstriker: But.. But... We must please Major General Whiskers or Fella will be trapped forever! and we'll be stuck making cat related stuff.

Altair: And that concerns us why...

Redstriker: (glares) you know... Cat ears and a tail would look really 'cute' on you.

Altair: (tenses) ... You're not going to that... are you?

Connor: Enough! I'll just get Arnou to eat their leader. Problem solved.

(My new litter of four kittens walks up to the Assassins and give them the 'how can you resist' eyes. The Assassins look down at them.)

Malik: (picks the small black one) Awe... This one's so tiny.

Ezio and Leo: (picks up the twins) and so fuzzy!

Connor: (picks up the misfit) They are kind of cute...

Altair: (jumps back in shock) Oh Allah! It's the Piece of Eden all over again! but in cute fuzzy form...must...resist... their... cuteness... (turns away) I must put an end to this none sense.

(later)

Redstriker: Wont anyone stop FUR! (coughs) Altair.

Altair: But they are so cute and fluffy.

Me: (shocked) NO! they have corrupted him to! (flips table) Is no one safe from their adorable cuteness?... ooos hello little kitty.

* * *

><p>Topic: Procrastination.<p>

(Just came back form another week of 'unmotivated to write or draw moods.')

Altair: unmotivated? more like just lazy.

Redstriker: ALTAIR! I was not...

Altair: pfft... then why did I catch you playing Sims3 and toying with our lives... I figured you had enough of that with your stories about us?

Redstriker: ...

Connor: Yeah about that... Why did you make me a gardener and Anti social? I'm not like that...

Redstriker: ... Well you sort of did that in my story and I thought it be funny to make you anti social... after all you're an assassin, it's sort of what they are...

Altair: I resent that.

Malik: you would.

Altair: shut up Malik. I was the Grandmaster of the Assassins... I couldn't of been anti social.

Malik: Sure... keep rubbing that in...

Altair: ... How the hell are you jeaslous? I left you in charge of the order for nearly a year while I was in Cyprus...

Malik: Only because you where chasing after that dam Templar woman...

Maria: HEY!

Altair: ... You and I both know I didn't go to Cyprus for her... I just ended up taking her home with me...

Maria: ... What am I? Some lost pet? I'm pretty sure if i didn't agree to go, it would have been considered kidnapping.

Malik: ... Nice Altair... Your a novice and a perv...

Altair: ... I didn't mean it like that Maria... And am not...

* * *

><p>Topic: American novelist attempts to sue Ubisoft over AC<p>

('John Beiswenger is asking for a minimum of $1.05m in damages, and up to $5.25m if it's decided that Ubisoft deliberately infringed on his copyright. He's also trying to prevent Ubisoft from working on and promoting Assassin's Creed III.')(This is true btw for those that haven't heard.)

Altair: What a Novice... You can't copyright an idea.

Malik: For once we agree on something, brother.

Connor: WHAT! Come on! My game hasn't even come out yet! My fans will be crushed if I'm canceled.

Ezio: No one cares Connor... You've already stole my fan girls away from me.

Connor: Hey... I can't help it if the girls like me because I'm wild and rugged...

Altair: Ezio, shut up about that already. You still have plenty of fan girls drooling over your pictures and as I remember it, you stole a lot of them from me but you don't hear me complaining about it.

Ezio: Why do you care? You have Maria...I'm a lonely single assassin.

Altair: You poor little novice... but you're not single idiot.

Ezio: Am so.

Altair: One word. Sofia.

Ezio: I don't meet her for another 20 years... I don't even think shes born yet...

Redstriker: EZIO! ... you... you cradle robber.

Ezio: Hey... I can't help it if woman still think I'm sexy in my 50's.

Connor: I'm so happy you guys didn't make this all about yourselves... I'm totally not the one that's facing a real problem here.

Altair: Pfft. You don't have a real problem... because you're not getting canceled.

Redstriker: How much you want to bet the guy that suing is a Templar.

Altair, Ezio, Connor: ... What's his address, we must have his blood.

Redstriker: and that's how you get the Assassins to kill someone. *u mad bro face*

* * *

><p>Topic: Disney movie marathon.<p>

(I watched a lot of Disney movies one day and well because i did... so did the Assassins. This turned into a role play lol.)

Altair: oh Allah... I've never wanted to die as much as I do today.

Malik: Indeed, it's been a painfully mind melting day.

Redstriker: You're both enjoying Aladdin at the moment so shut up.

Altair: only because of the Sultan.

Malik: Imagine if the real Sultan acted that way? some threat he'd be.

(Malik and Altair burst into laughter.)

Connor: It hasn't been that bad...

Ezio: That's only because this is the first time you've ever seen these movies... We've watched then a dozen times already. If I get another Disney song stuck in my head, I'm going to start drinking again.

Leonardo: I love the songs! their so exciting!

Ezio:...

Connor: You guys complain to much... I could think of worst things to be watching right now.

Ezio: and what would that be?

Connor: I've heard Twilight's a 'good' movie. (laughs)

Altair: You IDIOT! You'll give her ideas!

Redstriker: He has a point, we could start watching that instead.

Malik: You bluff... You hate that movie as much as we do.

Redstriker: I'm pretty sure I still have it on my hard drive...(Grins)

Altair: (picks up a dvd) Please, we want to watch Pocahontas next. (eye twitches)

(Malik and Ezio nod in the background)

Redstriker: I'm so happy you've all found your Disney spirit.

Piezelle: And then Connor will be able to paint the wind.

Connor: I'm going to paint with the colors of the wind? ... I'm pretty sure Leonardo would be better at that...

Piezelle: Well, Connor, I think you can paint the wind by dumping cans of paint while there's a gale passing through.

Connor: I don't know about that...plus I'm pretty sure Redstriker will kill me if i make that kind of mess. I've seen her yell at Leonardo for doing that once...I think he painted her car or something.

Piezelle: Aw that sucks. So... can you handle babysitting Charlotte for a while?

Piezelle Oc Charlotte: Are you serious, Piezelle?

Connor: I have to babysit?

Redstriker: I'm sure you're more then capable of handleing it, if not you could always ask Altair and Malik about handling novices.

Altair and Malik: Count us out.

Connor: Thanks guys...

Charlotte: Fine whatever. But I have my eye on you Country boy. I'm not falling for that prank you pulled last time.

Connor: (watches Charlotte walk past him and sit on the couch with the others before looking at Redstriker.) What have I done?

Redstriker: (shrugs) I don't know.. she's the one that seems to know you.

Charlotte:let's just say it involved a rope, some gallons of glue and feathers. Let's watch the Legend of Korra!

Redstriker: It's Disney night Charlotte. You can pick the next moive if you like. (hits Connor in the head) How could you do that to her!

Connor: I...um...I don't remember doing that. (Rubs back of head.)

Charlotte: (mutters under her breath) That's because your thick skull can't comprehend a thing. (to the group) So, Malik, what movie should we watch next?

Connor: (glares at Charlottle.)

Altair: (looks at Connor) Novice.

Malik: I'd rather not watch anything but we don't have much of a choice.

Altair: It's either this or have her kids complain to us why we aren't there watching movies with them.

Renni: We are watching Bambi now!

(Altair, Malik and Ezio groan)

Connor:... What's wrong with Bambi?

Altair: you'll find soon enough... excuse me while I fall a sleep.

Charlotte: Eh I'll watch Bambi. I'm so bored... bored enough to nag someone.

Renni: Yay! (looks at Connor and notices he's drinking something then looks at Charlotte.) Is he your boyfriend?

(Connor's coughing in the background.)

Charlotte: (gags on a granola bar she was eating) N-no. What makes you think that? ((thinking) Seriously what is that kid thinking about?)

Redstriker: (face palms) Ignore my children... They like to push peoples buttons... and Renni, I didn't expect that from you.

(Renni just smiles)

Ezio: The look on both their faces was priceless though.

Leonardo: It would have made for an excellent painting. I'll go get my sketch book! (runs off.)

Connor: Shut up Ezio and LEONARDO DON'T YOU DARE!(Chases after him while calling for Arnou.)

Charlotte: (Growls) Don't you dare get into this, Ezio. Reni, come here. I owe you a lot of noogies.

Ezio: I can't help it if I found it amusing... and I'd be careful about messing with the children.

Malik: They are smarter then they appear and she can set you on fire. Just ask Altair...

Altair: (Throws a pillow at him) Shut up! She did not try and set me on fire.

Renni: I didn't mean too!

Malik: ... Who said anything about that? I was taking about them out smarting you. She really almost set you on fire?

Altair: ... no.

Malik: Novice.

Charlotte: (stares at the both of them before proceeding to noogie Renni) revenge, kid. Those two can stuff it! We're buddies, right?

Renni: (Allows herself to be noogied, sweetly smiles and nods in agreement before leaving to find her brother.)

Ezio: You're in for it now.

Malik: I've never seen what she's capable of, this should prove entertaining.

Altair: As long as their not targeting me... I don't care what she does... Since She's gone, I'm going to find Maria.(leaves)

Malik: I'm going to my room and read something.(leaves)

Ezio: I better go make sure Connor hasn't got Leonardo cornered with his wolf.(leaves)

Redstriker: (face palms again) I'm so sorry for whatever she may do to you... (takes remote and changed channel.)

* * *

><p><em>The end lol. If enough people like this then maybe i'll post more random dribble I come up with later. I've also set up an tumblr account for blast from the past but I've just been rebloging stuff since no one's asked anything lol. The link can be found on my profile.<em>


	8. CWTPC Sneak Peek

Andrea stood a few feet away from him, fearful of what he might do to her. She tensed as he began to approach her. Every part of him covered his victims blood. Rage and disgust still painted on his face after the truth he'd discovered. He simply walked past her, not once glancing at her. Panicked that he'd simply leave her there or turn on her should she follow, she grabbed his left wrist.

"Connor." She could fell him tense under her grip. "Do you ever feel like you're drowning?" She mustered with an uneasy voice.

He sharpy turned to face her. "No, why?" He hissed at her, still not satisfied with what he'd done and wanting to seek those who got away.

She released his wrist and took a few steps back, holding her hands close to her chest. "No reason." She looked down at the ground breaking eye contact with him. She didn't want to see the murderous intent in his eyes. Fearing that he's been blinded by his own rage. She quickly turned and started walking in the opposite direction, she felt him grab her right wrist. She cried out fearfully and tried to break away from his grasp but couldn't. She didn't look at him, not wishing to see him raise any of his weapons against her.

"On this land I am torn. Part of me wants to fight and repel all outsiders. The other part of me is the outsider." He took his right hand and lifted her chin so that he may see her eyes.

"Andrea, you have no reason to fear me." He said softly. His face no longer fulled with rage or the intent to kill. He embraced her hoping she would no longer harbour the fear he saw in her eyes.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Connor." She cried and buried her face into his shirt while holding him tightly. "I... I didn't know! I didn't want to believe what you said was true!"

"I know." He sighed. "It's alright." And kept her close. "In the name of liberty. I will fight the enemy, regardless of their allegiance. That one day we'll be truly free."

* * *

><p><em>After watching the first game play trailer and hearing Connors awesome voice and words and awesome fighting style it inspired me to write this.<em>

_It looks like i'm sending my story still in the right direction and it even gave me a twist to a lose end i wasn't sure what to do about lol. so yay!_

_It was also inspired by the theme drowning on my 100 themes list. that can be found on Deviantart. (link can be found on me profile page here.) Were the idea is you don't need to be in water to feel like you're drowning. Being torn by the decisions you make and what you want can often give you that feeling._

_Originally i wanted to draw a comic (which i will still do) that had a different play on the words "Do you ever feel like you're drowning." "No, why?" "No reason."_

_This also took me way to long to write! DAM YOU CONNOR AND YOUR SEXY VOICE! lol_

_Connor belongs to Ubisoft_  
><em>Andrea belongs to me.<em>


	9. Dribble  A Message From The Assassins

Ezio: (Gets pushed out on stage.) HEY wait! Why do I have to start with the apology?

Leonardo: (Walk up next to him.) Because we don't have an active story, go on... don't be shy...

Ezio: (sigh.) On behave of Redstriker, I'd like to apologize for the extremely long delays in all the stories... Speaking of which, why don't we have an active story?

Leonardo: Don't go off topic.

Desmond: Be happy you have at least a story. (Trap drop openes below him and he more or less falls to his death.) (Assassins are surprised and look at Redstriker.)

Redstriker: I'm sorry... I can't find inspiration to write about a 3 game old assassin and a 2 game old painter that hasn't been covered in some form or another.

Ezio: Was it really necessary to do that to poor Desmond? he IS our true descendant.

Redstriker: Again... it comes down to people have already written about Desmond and Ubisoft has don't a bad job trying to make me care about him. So I'm better... lets move on.

Renni: HI ALL!

Thorn: (Pulls her hair.) Hey. We are still around and plotting new ways to toy with the assassins! (Cough) Altair.

Jack: yep. Blast from the past, hasn't been canceled! Our plans are just REALLY BIG or small and it's taking a lot of time to set up.

Altair: You better not you little brat! (Malik grabs Altair's hood and pulls him back.) LET GO MALIK.

Malik: Shut up Novice. You can't kill him.

Altair: The kids going to grow up as a Templar! I can feel it! Best to get him out of the way now.

Redstriker: Touch him and i'll fry bits of you to a crisp.

Altair: ... you know that's not fair...

Redstriker: Tough. Since your complaining it's your turn to talk.

Altair: (Grumbles.) Fine. As some of you know... I'm some what trapped in a cross over and playing an active with my sons AND some what active in Blast in the past. Due to being over worked, I've asked Redstriker for a break and shes... kindly... granted me it.

Redstriker: (laughs.) sure... asked.

Altair: (Twitches and glares.) There is only one chapter left to the cross over which hasn't been started... but the humiliating notes have been taken down.

Malik: You have a cross over? Since when?

Altair: A while now...

Ezio: Really? but you've been here the entire time?

Altair: It connects with chapter 13 of Blast from the past. DON'T ASK.

Malik: I can't wait to see that.

Altair: I'll kill any of you who reads it, I SWEAR IT!

Ezio: oh it's got to be good if his this worked up about it.

Altair: Redstriker... Kill me... Don't make me beg.

Redstriker: pfft you'll live through it.

Darim: Hey! (waves.) we are still around too!

Sef: (Shyly gets pushed onto the stage.) We have a few stories for you.

Darim: Yeah! It's great! In one we get to scare mom and dad!

Altair: What?... you do not. I'm fearless...

Maria: ... I have a bad feeling about this... They must get it from you Love.

Altair: ...

Malik: Probably. Altair was quite a trouble maker... now and when he was young.

Altair: ...okay... That's enough about me... I'd like to keep my ego in tacked for a little while longer.

Malik: Well you know what they say about big egos right? (Grins.)

Altair: (glares.) is not... ask Maria.

Maria: (giggles.)

Altair: MARIA!

Maria: (laughs.) Sorry I couldn't help it but your face just now was priceless.

Altair: (glares.)

Maria: Love you.

Altair: I hate you all right now.

Andrea: (pulls Connor out on stage.) Come on rookie! Stop hiding in the corner!

Connor: I wasn't hiding. I just have no interest in being on stage.

Andrea: Yeah.. What ever you say. Well chapter 6 is almost done and we have a lot more in store!

Connor: Apparently there a 3 chapter or part story about me being a captain of a ship...

Andrea: yeah... but isn't going to be posted till his game comes out because Redstriker would like to have all the information to why he's out there.

Connor: So of course this is why chapter 6 isn't done yet... she been drooling over me being a captain for some reason. (Get hit in the back of the head by Redstriker.) OW!

Andrea: ... You should of seen that coming Rookie. Have you learned nothing?

Redstriker: Have not... so in conclusion. If anyone's read the first chapter to Blast from the Past? My fan fiction folder is just like my desk. piles and piles of un-finished stories and little time to work on them. I have not stopped working on anything! all stories will continue unless stated others wise! PLEASE FORGIVE ME


End file.
